Divine discontent
by La Dea Del Caos
Summary: What would have happened if Odin had caught Loki and Thor in the middle of their lovemaking? ** Reviews more than accepted **


- "Brother… please!" Loki meowed writhing under Thor's weight, his eyes closed in blissful abandonment. The rhythmic friction between his legs was pushing him over the edge and he was trying his best to make it last as long as he could endure.  
Thor moaned in the very same situation except for his open eyes transfixed in his brother's face. Loki's expression was addictive and he couldn't stop gazing at him, that image being a very substantial part of his own pleasure.  
Suddenly, the door opened wide and Odin's bulky shape filled the threshold. The two brothers stopped abruptly, caught in that compromising position. The God of all gods froze and glared at them in obvious disbelief without uttering a word. A few seconds elapsed but to Loki and Thor they seemed like ages.

- "You two… Immediately in my rooms, now!" Odin roared slamming the door closed behind him.

Loki dropped on the mattress swallowing and looked up at Thor with a concerned expression.

- "Ok brother… it's better not to make Allfather wait…" Thor rolled away and slowly began to get dressed.

- "This time I am afraid he will be furious…" Loki did the same.

The two brothers showed at Allfather's rooms less than 20 minutes after, their heads bowed wishing that trial to end soon. Odin looked down at them sternly and didn't speak. The silence was so heavy it could crush the two princes.

- "You know what you did?" Allfather's voice was low and menacing.

Silence.

- "I asked… _You know what you did_?" His tone raised slightly.

Thor nodded silently.

- "Well! So, you also know how inappropriate of you two is such a lewd behaviour! By gods! You're the princes of Asgard!"

- "Father…" Loki feebly tried to counter.

- "Shut up!" Odin's voice raised again in a roar. – "If you only could see yourself! Moaning and writhing like a… whore… " He then turned his eyes to Thor. – "And you! Victim of your instincts like… a beast! You two are unworthy of this house!"

Thor raised his eyes until meeting his father's: - "Father… Now… you must allow us a defence!" He spoke boldly.

Odin dropped in a chair and nodded: - "So be it! What excuse do you have for your unacceptable behaviour?"

In this case it was Loki the most suitable for a plea, he was the silver tongued one, the trickster and he would have surely found the right words to soften Allfather and coax him into believing that after all, there was nothing wrong but quite unexpectedly, Thor wanted to speak.

- "Father, is it a guilt to love and be loved?" He turned his eyes to Loki and smiled sweetly.

- "You are brothers!" Odin's voice was still harsh.

- "Loki is despised for not really being my brother, Father, you know this. I do appreciate all the efforts you and Mother put to make him feel loved and accepted but we all know that there is no blood bond between us. He's of a different kind…"

- "This does not mean that you can indulge in such behaviour… Loki might not be your blood brother but he's a man, like you!" Odin still stood strong in his opinion.

- "I know… But Father…" Thor's voice softened and his eyes sparkled: - "He's capable of such sweet love like no woman… Many women may well learn the art of love from him".

Loki looked at his brother in amazement, he would have never expected him to defend him in front of Allfather so passionately.

- "Still, I do not admit such behaviour in my house! Can you only imagine what had happened if it hadn't been me stepping into your room but one of your servants? Catching you two princes of my house covering each other like the horses in my stables? What a succulent gossip for the Nine Realms!"

- "We are careful!" Thor answered promptly.

Odin turned to Loki and looked at him suspiciously, then looked at Thor again: - "What kind of spell are you victim of?"

Loki lowered his eyes, there it is! That the guilt was laid on him would be predictable. He clenched his fists and swallowed, for sure he would have been the only one punished there.

- "No Father!" Thor's voice sounded clear and sure. – "No trick here! Please, don't suspect Loki of casting spells on me!"

- "Shut up!" Odin commanded, then he looked at Loki again: - "Now, son, tell me your version of the events… what lead you to meow like a kitten beneath your brother?"

Loki thought over the answer for less than a split second: - "I love him, Father… I have no other explanation for that." His voice was soothing to Thor's ears.

- "I wouldn't say that was 'love'…" Odin replied sternly.

- "It is…" Loki's voice was instead quiet and sweet. – "It is only one of the many ways to express love, Father, you know this." He looked at Thor and smiled sweetly before turning his eyes again straight into Odin's sound one. – "Thor told something deeply true… I am not of your kind, I am not an Asgardian, this doesn't make a real brother of me for your son. We strived to behave like real brothers for years but the differences in the end won their battle."  
He smiled and declared his next statement with unconcealed proud, raisin his chin: - "I am a Jotunn prince and also Jotunns can love, my king, you should be proud that Laufey's son loves your son the way I do!"

Thor felt an unrestrained surge of love for him but stood still, fidgeting and looking back and forth, from his brother to his father.

- "Such a cheeky person you are!" Odin roared.

He stood up and looked down at the two young men, then he ordered: - "I here order you to stop immediately your insane relationship. I do order you to resume your roles as princes and blood brothers! Do not try my mercy! Next time I won't be so kind…" He paused for a few seconds. – "Now go… and remember that Heimdall will track down all your movements!"  
The two brothers nodded and rushed out from the room. They walked silently along the corridor, Thor so immersed in his thoughts to ignore the swift, gentle movement of Loki's wrist.

- "I am afraid we must put everything to an end…" Thor muttered.

- "Why?" Loki turned his head to him.

- "Have you heard Father? Heimdall will track us down wherever we are, whatever we do and he will tell Father all our movements!"

- "Do I look concerned?" Loki smirked.

- "Indeed, you don't… and I don't understand why!" Thor shook his head puzzled.

Loki walked briskly to their room again: - "You're sometimes such a blockhead, brother!" He still smiled sly.

- "No… no brother…" Thor shook his head vigorously. – "You cannot cloak ourselves, Heimdall would sense you're trying to fool him… He knows that whenever you cloak yourself from his sight it is for one of your tricky purposes…"

Loki stepped into the room and closed the door after the both of them were in. - "Who told of cloaking oneself?" He answered mysteriously.

- "So?" Thor scratched his blonde beard.

- "So… my fool brother… it's just enough to send him a false image of us! In this same moment he's sure we have walked away from each other, with our heads bowed, musing over our lewd, lewd behaviour…" He burst into a laugh.

Thor blinked in disbelief, then his lips broadened in a smile and eventually let out a thunderous laugh.

- "I am the God of Tricks, brother, nobody can stop me from getting what I want…" He slowly motioned towards Thor.

- "You always do what you want, right brother?" Thor looked down at him with an expectantly smile.

Loki rested his delicate hands on Thor's broad chest and blinked, an innocent look in his bright green eyes: - "Oh yes… always…" He purred. – "Now, for instance… I want to resume what we were doing… where were we?"  
Thor thought that his brother's attitude would have dragged him in a heap of trouble but after all, his cold, soft and pale skin, his green eyes dimmed with pleasure and his incredible expertise were worth the risk.


End file.
